


Love is Blindness

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows it’s stupid and that he, as the older man, should be the one to make it stop – and he tells himself so countless times, but he never manages to keep away, not for long. Stiles pulls him in with his mouth and hands and body and he gets under Derek’s skin like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blindness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Fall Into One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264957) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie). 



> When I read the amazing "We fall into one another" I couldn't help but think about it from Derek's pov. I asked Jettiebettie if I could write it and I could. So here it is. I don't know if this is what they thought Derek's pov would be like, but this is what I was thinking. Hope the original author likes this :)
> 
> Beth was the one who helped me with any typos and to come up with the title, it's from the song Love is blindness by Jack White (or original by U2 if you don't like covers, the cover fit better though, I think).

Derek knows it’s stupid and that he, as the older man, should be the one to make it stop – and he tells himself so countless times, but he never manages to keep away, not for long. Stiles pulls him in with his mouth and hands and body and he gets under Derek’s skin like no other.

Derek knows, quite early on, that it’s not just about the way Stiles’ body pulls him in, nor how Stiles so willingly, yet demanding, lets Derek fuck into him. He knows it’s about the way Stiles makes a joke that Scott doesn’t even catch on to, how Stiles is so devoted to the pack, so freaking _loyal_ that he’d die for any of them in a heartbeat.

Afterwards, when they’re loose-limbed and come-dumb, one of them always says something along the lines of “this was the last time”, and the other agrees, even though what Derek really has come to want is to pull Stiles against his front and hold him there until they both drift off and then make him breakfast in the morning and never see Stiles go.

Derek knows it’s stupid to show up at Jungle, where he knows Stiles is, because Scott told him, while looking as if he didn’t want to touch the Stiles-Derek thing going on with a ten feet pole but still has to because he’s the true alpha.

The scent of alcohol and arousal is so heavy in the air at the club and Derek wants to leave again, but amongst all other scents he smells Stiles – it’s like a breath of fresh air among the other stale smell.

Stiles is pushed up against a wall by some guy. Derek knows his eyes flash blue but he can’t help it and he doubts anyone noticed and if anyone did they’d probably chalk it up to the flashing neon lights and not the fact that Derek’s a supernatural creature.

His eyes are fixed on the couple by the wall, wants to walk up to them, rip the guy away from Stiles, then rip his throat out, and then cover Stiles’ body with his own, rub his face and mouth all over Stiles’ skin until Stiles smells like Derek’s and Derek’s alone.

Derek sees the exact moment Stiles notices him, his body freezes and he’s staring at Derek, even though he keeps kissing the other man. Derek growls at them, the music’s too loud for anyone to hear. He’s barely even conscious that he’s started moving, not until he’s almost there and Stiles pushes the other man away before leaving. Derek hesitates just a second before following Stiles, he wants to rip the other guy’s throat out, but he wants Stiles more.

Outside he pushes Stiles up against the wall, kisses him, bites into his mouth and Stiles breathes, “you feel so much better”, against his mouth and Derek wants it to mean “I never want anyone but you kissing me ever again.”

The scent of the other guy is still on Stiles’ skin and Derek rubs at it, kisses and bites at him to get it off, away from his Stiles. He mocks the other guy as he prepares Stiles, says that no one can make Stiles feel as good as Derek can. He doesn’t say the desperate, “right? Please, tell me no one can make you feel the way I can.”

He uses all his (quite extensive) knowledge on how to make Stiles fall apart then and there under his hands in the backseat of his car. Stiles comes and Derek uses his come to coat himself, rub the heady scent of Stiles into his own skin. It’s not enough though.

When he pushes into Stiles it feels like coming home; however cliché that may sound. His pace is ruthless, he wants to come _so bad_ , he wants to coat Stiles’ insides with his own come, make Stiles smell like him for days and days and when the smell starts to disappear Derek will rub it into him again so Stiles will smell like his for always.

Derek feels his control slip slightly, his eyes flashing and nails lengthening, but he’s too gone to care and he can feel Stiles’ cock being hard once again, can feel his own orgasm coming closer, but he doesn’t want to come before Stiles.

Stiles begs him and throws his head back and moans as he comes for the second time that night, and his pale, extended neck is what pushes Derek over the edge as well, pulsing inside Stiles, coming harder than he probably has ever done before. He kisses Stiles, uncoordinated and messy, but he _needs_ Stiles to understand.

“Nobody else,” he says against Stiles’ mouth because he doesn’t think he can handle seeing Stiles with someone else again. “Please. Nobody else.” He knows he’s begging, but he can’t-

“Okay,” Stiles agrees and Derek has never felt more relieved. He presses kisses to Stiles’ mouth and neck. He doesn’t say it, but maybe Stiles can feel it anyway.

 _Thank you. Never leave me. Please_.


End file.
